A list of 250 damn words
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: Yup, this'll eventually have 250 stories! Mainly ShizNat, but contains Maikoto and some other pairings aswell Rated M just in case -ON HIATUS!-
1. Switching

Not much to say.. I hope you'll enjoy it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own McDonalds, but I do own Mai-HiME MWUHAHAHAHAHA--OW! -rubs her head- Okay okay fine I don't own it! Happy now? -sits in emo-corner-

* * *

**-KSHH-** _"Hi welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"_

The honey brunette poked her head out of the open window and began to talk, "Ara, yes, I would like to have.. Medium French Fries, a Big Mac with extra mayonnaise and a medium Coca-Cola Classic." There was a short pause before Shizuru got a reaction,_ "Okay ma'am, please drive around, your order will be ready soon."_

"Ara, ookini!" Shizuru replied before driving around the corner.

She stopped at the window, where a girl sat. The girl, who looked around 17 years old, had short black hair with two braids dangling along each side of her head.

"Hi Shizuru-san!", the black haired girl greeted energetically, "I knew that accent sounded familiar!"

"Mikoto-han?", Shizuru said in a surprised tone, " Didn't you work at Mai-han's restaurant?"

"Un..", Mikoto nodded sadly, "I used to.. But Mai said I had to go.."

"Ara, why?", the ex-Kaichou asked. "Well.. Every day I worked there, we usually would either: A. End up making out in the freezer or B. End up making out behind the dumpster…"

The tea-addict giggled, "Ara, a little love on the work floor? Did Mai-han get distracted by you too much?", she teased.

The cat-girl shook her head, "Mai didn't mind it at first.. But after leaning against the door that leads to the restaurant itself and falling in while making out.. A lot of people were pretty shocked, so Mai thought it would be better if we worked separated to prevent it from happening again", Mikoto tapped the cap with the big yellow 'M' she was wearing, "And that's how I ended up here."

Mikoto grinned and handed Shizuru her order, "Let's see.. That makes a total of.. ¥733."

The red-eyed woman paid and bid her goodbye before driving away, _'Ara, my puppy will be happy when she sees what I brought along for her!'_

* * *

In the meantime, our favorite blunette stood in front of the fridge.

"Hmm... Okay this can't be so hard... I mean if Mai can do it, so can I, right? Then again… Mai is a chef with her own damn restaurant! ..What am I nagging about, for Kami's sake! It's a freaking salad! Yosh! Let's get to work! Shizuru will be so proud if she sees that I made myself a salad instead of some mayo-junk food goodness! Okay... So... What exactly do you put in a salad..?" Natsuki groaned, "I'll have to call Mai... Hn... If she laughs at me or dares to tell that stupid spider or Shizuru, I'll kill her!" The mayo-loving biker took her cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial Mai's phone number.

"_He—"_, Natsuki cut Mai off before she could even say 'hello'. "Mai it's me Natsuki! I need your help.. _Badly_.."

"_Natsuki! What hap—Wait a minute.. Natsuki, did you pick a fight with a police officer again?"_ Mai asked, her voice full of suspicion.

Natsuki blushed in embarrassment before yelling at Mai, "Mai! That only happened one time! One time! And only because he was hitting on Shizuru!"

The redhead giggled, _"Sure, su__re.. Anyway, what's the emergency?"_

"Huh? ..Oh! Yeah! Tell me what do you put in a salad?"

There was a short silence. "Mai? Hello? You still with me?"

"_Natsuki?"_

"Yes, Mai?"

"_Y-your emergency i- is about a s-salad?"_

"Yes", Natsuki replied seriously. Mai burst out in laughter and again Natsuki blushed in embarrassment, "O-oi Mai! It's not funny!"

After a few minutes Mai finally stopped laughing, _"A-Ah gomen gomen, Natsuki. So, why do you need to know what goes in a salad? Are you making dinner for Shizuru-san?"_

"No, it's for me."

"_Natsuki, are you alright?!"_, the redhead panicked. " Mai.. I—"

"_Oh dear Kami-sama! Did you hit your head or do you have a fever?!"_

"Mai! Ca—"

"_Stay right where you are, I'll be right there!"_

"MAI! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! "

"…"

Natsuki sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, "I'm fine, I just want to make myself a salad because.. Well.. I mean.. Shizuru would be so proud, you know..?"

"…"

"Mai?"

"_OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA! THAT IS SO ADORABLE!"_

The green-eyed woman smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead, "Yeah yeah, enough embarrassing me.. Just tell me what the hell you put in a salad already!"

"_Hai hai.. Hmm let's see.. Just a simple salad right?"_

"Un."

Mai began to tell Natsuki what she needed and how to prepare it while the blunette took the ingredients out of the fridge and did exactly as she was told.

"Mmhmm and now it's done right?"

"_Hai. Well I have to go now, Mikoto will be home soon. I hope you'll enjoy your salad!"_

"I will Mai, oh yeah", Natsuki paused for a moment before continuing her sentence in a sugar-coated voice, " and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you, slowly and very painful.."

The biker could hear a loud gulp and smirked, "Understood?"

"_H-hai!"_

"Thanks Mai, say hi to Mikoto for me, okay? Bye", Natsuki hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She put the plate, on which her self-made salad was on, on the kitchen table and sat down.

* * *

Just when she was about to take a bite, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, followed by an: "Ara, Natsuki I'm home!"

The red-eyed goddess walked into the kitchen and kissed Natsuki on the cheek. "Welcome home, Shizuru", the blunette said in a warm and loving voice.

Shizuru smiled, "I brought a little something for you, koi." She held the paper bag with a big yellow 'M' in front of Natsuki.

"Thank you Shizuru but.. I already made myself a salad..", Natsuki said while pointing to her plate.

The loner frowned, "I'm sorry Shizuru.."

"No, it's okay my Natsuki. I'm proud that you cooked yourself something healthy," Shizuru replied as she gave Natsuki a hug. Natsuki's eyes lit up at what Shizuru just had said, "Really?"

Shizuru pulled back and giggled, "Really, but.. What do we with this now?" She pointed at the paper bag that was now standing on the kitchen table, "Even though it's so unhealthy, it would be such a waste to throw it away."

Natsuki smiled, "Why don't you eat it? I mean I already have my food ready, that way you have something too."

Shizuru hesitated a little, but agreed when she saw Natsuki looking at her with a smile that made her melt on the inside. _'Ara, my Natsuki is so adorable! I can't say no to that face!'_

Shizuru sat down and started to take the food out of the bag. Natsuki who was munching on some lettuce, watched Shizuru carefully as she unwrapped everything.

Shizuru looked at the -with grease dripping- food with a troubled look on her face. She picked up the hamburger and brought it to her mouth, _'A-Ara, I think I'm going to be sick.. How can Natsuki eat this?"_

Natsuki had caught the troubled look on Shizuru's face, "Ne, Shizuru, are you alright? You look like you're about to throw up.."

"I'm fine..", the honey brunette replied even though she still looked like she was about to throw up.

The blunette chuckled which made the other look up at her. She moved her plate towards the older woman and pointed towards the greasy food that was in front of Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru, wanna switch?"

* * *

R&R Purrizu!


	2. Condom

**Nai89:** Thank you I'm glad you liked it!  
**Krugern:** Thanks! I love your stories btw!  
**Shiznat4eva:** Thankies! And I will be finishing this, so prepare for 248 more chapters! XD  
**Heart-san:** Glad you liked it! Don't worry, I dislike NatNao.. ShizNat & Maikoto all the way! Other pairings that'll mostlikely be in here are MidoriXYouko and HarukaXYukino. If ya have any suggestions for Nao, I'll be more than glad to hear 'em!  
**Amaya Kuga:** Sankyuu, glad you enjoyed it!  
**Stitch62603:** That's okay nee-chan, glad you liked it though! Gawd you have no idea how much I miss you right now! TT_TT And we have so much to talk about! Oh yeah that reminds me, I was too lazy to send you an e-mail but I got the DVD a few weeks ago, I immediately watched with my dad as soon as I saw it! XXD It was great to see Naruto get punched in the face in HD on tv! XXD

Man I use alot of exclamation marks... Lol! Anywho, onto the story! Enjoy! WARNING: Sappy drama

I do **_NOT_** own Mai-HiME, I wish I did so though TT_TT

* * *

"The freaking condom was ripped! For god sake I'm pregnant now!" Mai exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"Well what about Tate? What does he say about all this?", Natsuki asked while rubbing Mai's back.

"H-He left me.. The damn bastard left me! Mumbling something about being too young to be a father and apologising..", Mai began to sob. Shizuru hugged Mai in order to comfort her while Natsuki stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"Gah! I knew that bastard was no good for you..", the blunette growled, "I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"Ara, Natsuki should calm down a bit, violence will get us nowhere.."

"But—"

"Fujino's right, pup", Nao butted in, "Fighting will get us nowhere now.."

The biker sighed and sat down again.

* * *

"T-This isn't what actually hurts the most.. What hurts the most is that I let someone who has always loved me and cared for me go for some monkey with huge sideburns who doesn't even stay with me when I need him the most..", With that Mai began to cry again.

"Oi Tokiha, you can still get her back, ya know..", Nao said, trying her best to comfort the redhead in her own way.

"Get who back?", Mikoto, who as if on cue walked into the room, asked.

"Mai! Is Mai okay?! Are you hurt somewhere?!", Mikoto yelped the moment she saw that Mai was crying.

"Gomen ne Mikoto, g-gomen ne!" Mai sobbed. Mikoto, who said nothing, slowly walked over to Mai and pulled her in a tight hug. "M-Mikoto…?"

"It's okay Mai", the feral girl replied in a warm and assuring voice. "Mi.. koto..", the black-haired girl pulled away and looked deep in the busty redhead's eyes, smiling softly.

"I won't hate you for whatever happened, so you can tell me.. After all, I love Mai, un!" Mai smiled. "I really love smiling Mai", Mikoto said as she gently wiped away Mai's tears.

It was quiet for a while until the busty redhead started to speak, "I'm pregnant.. The condom Tate used.. It was ripped.."

"…"

"M-Mikoto?"

"Tate.. What does Tate think about this?", Mikoto asked, her voice dripping with venom as she said Tate's name.

"H-He..", Mai looked away, "He left me.."

"I see..", Mikoto replied in a very calm voice. Everyone stared at Mikoto with a suprised look on their face.

"What?! Mikoto are you nuts?! That bastard hurt Mai, the one you said you love and all you've got to say is 'I see'?!" Mikoto shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to torture Tate and let him die slowly, but that won't solve anything.. Right now, we need to focus on Mai and the baby."

This time everyone stared at Mikoto in awe at her sudden maturity. "What?", Mikoto asked, inmediatly returning to her innocent child-like self.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Nao cleared her throat, "Well I guess this means one thing for the straight people under us.." Natsuki rolled her eyes, "What, spider?"

"Always check your condom before using it!", Nao yelled out grinning.

Mai and Mikoto started to laugh out loud while Shizuru softly giggled behind her hand. Natsuki just sighed and shook her head, "Whatever spider.. Besides condoms are over-rated anyway.."

"That's why you became a lesbian, right?", the redhead taunted.

The blunette turned bright red, "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Yeah, right what are you then? Bi-sexual?"

"I'm not bi-sexual either!"

Nao snorted, "Sure pup, then tell me what are you?"

"Gah, I'm s—", Before Natsuki could finish her sentence Shizuru jumped up and gave Natsuki a kiss on the lips.

"Ara, well Nao-san that's easy! Natsuki's gay for me!"

Nao and Mai burst in laughter while Natsuki was smiling like an idiot. A happy idiot.

Mikoto curiously poked Natsuki's cheek as she slowly came back from lala-land.

Shizuru giggled, "Ara, it seems that my Natsuki has joined us again."

"SHIZURU!!!"

* * *

Well that was it! Sorry it was so short -pouts- Hope you enjoyed it though

3rd word on the list: Beer! Okay well that's gonna be interesting to write about XXD

Well that's it for now, I better go to bed now! Oh and plz R&R! Sankyuu!


	3. Beer

**Ginukuemau:** Sankyuu, glad you like it!  
**Krugerfan18:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And ofcourse there had to be Tate-bashing in it, I just can't stand the guy (May the only reason that I hate him, be that only stands in the way of Maikoto XXD)!  
**Nai89:** Sankyuu, glad you like it!  
**Heart-san:** Thanks again! Hmm.. Yeah I like her being paired with either Miyu or Shiho, though NaoXHerself? O.o That's.. Kinda hot in a weird way XXD Though I think I'll stick with either Miyu or Shiho XXD  
**DsaANON:** Glad you like it! All the stories are related, though they're not in chronological order, seeing that I'm just following the order of words on my prompt-list.  
**Sora Skies:** Glad you like it, more will come soon!

I do **NOT **own Mai-HiME! TT_TT

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the still partly closed curtains. Natsuki groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, "Ugh.. My head is killing me.. Go away sun.. " The sun didn't exactly cooperate with our favorite blunette and still shone as bright as ever.

"I hate you..", the biker sighed and slowly sat up. "Kami.. It feels like my head is about to burst open.. Ugh.. I'm never gonna join in on Midori's 'Let's see who can drink the most beer before getting drunk'-contest again.. Wait.. Why did I even join in on that? ..Oh yeah.. That stupid spider dared me.. Argh.. "

As she stretched her covers slowly fell down, showing her naked form. A timid blush spread over her cheeks as she shivered from the cold air. Natsuki quickly pulled the covers around her, lying down and snuggling into the warm bed again.

Her hands began to wander beside her in the bed, waiting to feel the warm skin of her honey brunette goddess. The mayo-addict smiled when she let her hands slide over the soft, smooth and warm surface of what appeared to be Shizuru's back. She crawled closer and snaked her arms around the waist of the other, pushing her naked body against the older woman's naked back.

"Mmm.. My my, I didn't know that Na-chin's so clingy in the morning.."

Natsuki's eyes shot open as jumped up and fell off the bed on to the cold ground in a very suggesting pose. _'Oh dear Kami-sama please tell me that isn't who I think it is and that we didn't do what I think we did!'_

"Fufufu.. What a nice view, Na-chin.." The red-haired woman said in a seductive voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— Ouch!"

Midori hit Natsuki in the head and rolled her eyes, "You done yet, Na-chin?"

Natsuki shook her head, "No, just a little more.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ..Okay I'm done now.."

"Good! Now you might wanna come back in bed with me, because you're gonna catch a cold if you keep sitting on the ground like that.." The young history-teacher purred while she winked at her.

Natsuki turned into a living tomato in just a few seconds. She quickly stood up, grabbed the covers and wrapped them tightly around herself.

"MIDORI!"

"Hai?" the redhead asked innocently, while grinning like a cat who had just caught a fat mouse.

Natsuki just growled before talking again, "N-ne.. Midori.. Please tell me that we didn't.. You know.."

"That we didn't have sex?" The blunette nodded, blushing madly.

"Gomen ne, Na-chin, but we did.. But look on the bride side! It was incredibly hot!"

The biker fell to her knees, shaking her head," No.. no.. no.. n—" The sound of a flushing toilet was heard.

Natsuki immediately looked at the bedroom door and then back at Midori, with a look in her eyes that said: 'Oh please tell me, we didn't..'.

Midori just grinned.

Natsuki's eyes were glued to the door when she heard someone shuffling towards the bedroom. The door was opened, revealing a very naked, with bed-hair, honey brunette goddess, who looked like she had been puking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ara, I see that my Natsuki's up already." Shizuru said, smiling.

"Ah good morning Shi-chin!"

"Ara good morning Midori-han!" Shizuru replied as she crawled back into bed.

Natsuki still sat on the ground staring at the two in shock, "S-Shizuru?!"

Shizuru just smiled again, "Ara, is my Natsuki going to join us or is she going to sit there all day?"

'_Oh sweet Kami-sama on a __**-bleep-**__ing pogo-stick!'_ **-THUD- **

"Ara.." Shizuru said as both Midori and she stared at a now unconscious Natsuki.

* * *

After a while Natsuki slowly began to regain consciousness. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. She let out a low chuckle when she felt someone nuzzle her neck, "Mou Ru-chan.."

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, Natsuki that wasn't me.." she softly whispered, before nibbling on the blunette's earlobe.

Natsuki's eyes shot open once more. She gulped. Lucky, erm.. I mean, poor Natsuki was trapped in bed between a very horny-looking Midori on her right and a very horny-looking Shizuru on her left.

'_Oh crap.. I'm never drinking beer again!"  
_

* * *

Again I apologise for the shortness of my chapters! Sowwy!  
Hope you enjoyed though! Also please leave a review! -begging puppy eyes-

Next word on the list: 4. Kids! "I swear Shizuru! Those little brats are evil! Pure evil I tell you! Evil with a capital 'E'! ..Shizuru..? Shizuru! NO! Shizuru, don't laugh! You gotta believe me! SHIZURU!!!"


	4. Kids

Normally I answer reviews seperately but since it's almost 1am here and I'm tired (not to mention lazy), I'll do it this way:

**WouldBeSenpai**, **DsaANON**, **ALEXISSA2**, **Blackfang64**, **Confused-orange579** and **Ginukuemau**, thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

This is the longest chapter I've written in my entire life! I don't think I'll ever be able to write a chapter this long (or even longer) again, so enjoy!

Oh and before I forget.. This chapter is dedicated to someone who's very dear to me a.k.a. my idol, my senpai, my teacher, my BFF, my sister, my very own teasing Shizuru and my partner in crime, **Stitch62603**!

I do **NOT** own Mai-HiME!! -dreamy sigh- If only I did own it.. Just think of the possibilities!

* * *

"Momo Minagi! You come out of that tree, right now!" The busty redhead yelled.

"No! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you and Miko-mama!" The little girl, who appeared to be 'Momo Minagi', yelled back. Momo had short, spiky, light brown hair and darker brown braids dangling along each side of her head, exactly like Mikoto's hair-style.

Mai sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, "Some times I just wish you were more like your sister.."

"What's the matter, Mai?" Mai turned around. Behind her stood Mikoto who carried a little girl. The girl looked like a mini-version of Mai. The only difference between Mai and the little girl was the girl's dark brown eyes. "Momo doesn't want to go and so she decided to climb in a tree. She says she wants to stay with us." Mai smiled briefly at that before sighing, "That child is just so stubborn!"

Mikoto chuckled as she put the little girl down, "Just like her mother then."

"Hey!" Mai giggled and playfully punched Mikoto's shoulder. "Just go get your daughter out of that tree."

The feral girl grinned and saluted, "Aye aye, Ma'am!"

Mai shook her head in amusement while watching her lover walk to the tree where her other daughter had climbed in. "Well then, come on Rika, let's put you in the car while Miko-mama gets your sister."

"Hai, mommy!" Rika happily yelped as she held her mother's hand while walking to the car.

* * *

"Oi Mo-chan, what are you doing up here?" The black-haired girl asked, climbing onto the branch next to Momo. "Miko-mama.." Momo said sounding surprised. Mikoto smiled, "Come on, your mom and your sister are waiting for you."

"No! I don't wanna go.. I wanna stay with you and mommy.."

"I know, but you can't come with us this time.. You know, I have planned something very special for your mother.. And it's only this weekend, so we will be back by Sunday evening. ..Besides.. Don't you wanna go visit Auntie Natsuki and Auntie Shizuru?"'

"Rika and I will be staying at Auntie Natsuki and Auntie Shizuru?" Mikoto nodded. "Awesome! I thought we had to stay at that scary old woman's place again.."

Mikoto laughed, "You mean Graceburt-san?" Momo nodded, "She's scary! And mean!"

"Yeah, I don't really like her either.. But don't tell your mom that! She'll hit me in the head if she heard that.." Momo giggled, "Okay Miko-mama!" She hugged the cat-girl and slowly climbed out of the tree.

* * *

Natsuki slowly made her way to the fridge. She opened it, took out the milk and closed it again. She took a sip out of the carton and noticed a small note on the door of the fridge. She leaned closer and read it.

_Good morning my sexy little wolf,_

Natsuki blushed at that.

_The first thing I want to say is that my Natsuki shouldn't drink from the milk carton. _

'_What the hell? Kami! I swear that woman is psychic..'_ The blunette thought as she quickly put the carton back into the fridge.

_Anyway, Natsuki has to be ready before 12.30, because Mai-han will drop off her children for the weekend around then. I'll be back around 7 and I expect my little wolf to behave well until then ;)_

_Love, _

_Shizuru_

_P.S.: I bought a DVD (the one with the bright yellow box) for the kids to watch._

'_Hmm.. Oh yeah, Mai will drop off her children.. Wait.. What?!' _Natsuki rubbed her eyes and desperately read that sentence again to see if her eyes were fooling her. Unfortunately, they were not..

"Oh no.. Shizuru has to be kidding me.." Natsuki whimpered and trembled, "After what happened four years ago, I swore to never go anywhere near those little devils again.."

**-FLASHBACK-**

**The Kuga-Fujino Residence, 4 years ago**

The sound of the TV and stereo blaring could be heard outside the house. In the kitchen everything was covered in red sauce, what appeared to be tomato sauce. Spaghetti was stuck against the ceiling, hung over the lamp and was spread all over the floor. And here and there you could find a meatball. In short, it just looked like a giant made out of spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce had exploded in their kitchen. In the hallway you could see tiny colored handprints on the walls and tiny colored footprints on the floor. They made a trail that lead to the living room. The living looked like a battlefield. And in the middle of it was poor Natsuki who looked like she was about to cry like there was no tomorrow. She was covered in spaghetti and paint and was tied up to a chair. In front of her were Rika and Momo playing with a bottle of mayonnaise, smearing the white substance over the floor with their tiny hands.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

'_Who knew that three year-olds could tie you up so tight like that.. Not to mention what they did to my precious mayo.." _Natsuki shook her head, "I need to call Shizuru and make sure those brats won't stay here for the weekend!" Natsuki quickly grabbed her phone and called Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru-honey! ..Yeah it's me Natsuki! Please tell me you were kidding with what you wrote in that note.. No? Hmm.. Yeah I was afraid so.. But please Shizuru, I beg you, you have to tell Mai she can't drop her kids her for the weekend.. Why..? Why?! Don't you remember what happened four years ago?! ..What?! Innocent toddlers?! Shizuru, innocent toddlers, my ass! You saw what they did to the house and me! Not to mention my precious mayonnaise.. No Shizuru, that was not a good thing! ..Argh! Stop teasing me! ..Back to the point, we can't let those kids stay here! I swear Shizuru! Those little brats are evil! Pure evil I tell you! Evil with a capital 'E'! ..Shizuru..? Shizuru! NO! Shizuru, don't laugh! You gotta believe me! No! Don't hang up! Shizuru? Shizuru?! ..SHIZURU!!!"

Shizuru had hung up on Natsuki. Now the biker had no other choice than to overcome her fear and face her destiny.

* * *

'_12.28.. They'll be here any minute.. Okay Kuga, get yourself together!' _Natsuki was nervously walking back and forth in front of the door. _'It's okay Kuga, this time you're prepared! You can totally han—' _Natsuki thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"KYAA!" The blunette was startled by the sound and fell on her butt.

"Natsuki, are you okay in there?" Mai called from outside. "Y-yeah I'm fine! Ehehe.." Natsuki quickly got on her feet and opened the door, "Hey Mai.."

"Hey Natsuki! Thanks again for letting Rika and Momo stay with you and Shizuru-san for the weekend!" Mai said while she put the small bags of Momo and Rika on the ground.

"Y-yeah no problem!" Natsuki said, forcing a smile on her face. _'It's not like I had a choice..'_

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-no!" The biker immediately said. _'Man I swear, both she and Shizuru are either mind-readers or psychics..' _Natsuki looked around but didn't see Rika or Momo. " So.. Erm.. Where are they?"

Mai smiled. "They were saying 'good-bye' to Mikot--Oh here they come!"

The two girls were running on full speed towards the door. "Auntie Natsuki!" they yelled in unison as they glomped Natsuki. Natsuki, due the sudden impact, fell to the ground. "Oof.. Kami! Get off me you little brats! You guys are fu—"

"Natsuki! Language!" Mai yelled, glaring at Natsuki. The blunette grumbled, "What I meant to say was.. You guys are really heavy!" Momo and Rika giggled and got off Natsuki.

The busty redhead smiled at the sight. "Come here, girls. Mommy has to go now." The girls walked to their mother and hugged her. Mai hugged them back, gave each of them a kiss on top of their heads and let go off them. "Miko-mama and I will back on Sunday evening. So behave like good girls as long as we're gone, okay? The girls nodded. "Good! Bye bye!" Mai yelled as she walked to Mikoto who was waiting in the car.

"Bye mommy!" The girls, who were clinging to Natsuki, shouted back. "Bye Mai, Mikoto!" Natsuki yelled as she waved at the car that now drove away. As soon as the car was out of sight, the blunette sighed and grabbed the small bags of the girls. "Come on you two, let's go inside."

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet in the Kuga-Fujino Residence. Momo, Rika and Natsuki sat at the kitchen table. Natsuki was watching them intently as they both quietly ate a sandwich that Natsuki had prepared for them. The blunette felt very awkward and tried to break the -for her- unbearable silence, "So.. Uhm.. Do you guys like videogames?" The girls, who were both still chewing, looked at each other, then back at Natsuki and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh? Cool! ..So what kind of games do you like the best?"

Rika swallowed and answered, "Fighting games!" Momo who was still chewing, pumped her fist in the air and made a noise that could be translated as 'Heck yeah!'. The biker's face immediately lit up.

"Seriously?"

The siblings grinned and nodded. "Do you two wanna play some after you're done with eating?"

"Totally!" Natsuki grinned, _'Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all..'_

* * *

"Huh?! You beat me.. Again! " Rika just grinned as she gave her sister a high-five. "That's it! I demand a re-match!"

"Okidoki, Auntie Natsuki!" They both picked there characters, Rika chose Ayane and Natsuki chose Christie, while Momo picked the location, The Seaside Market.

After a while both Rika and Natsuki had each won one round. And so far the last round was looking good for Natsuki.

"Booyah!" The mayo-addict yelled as she let Christie kick Ayane of the stairs. Rika growled as her character got up and let Ayane charge towards Christie. Lucky Rika managed to let Ayane kick so that Christie ended up under some palm trees.

"Eh?!" Natsuki yelped as she hit the start-button to pause the game, "Since when can you get hit by coconuts?!"

Rika smirked and Momo laughed, "Did Auntie Natsuki not know that?"

Natsuki blushed and grumbled, "No.. Let's just continue.." She hit the start-button again.

Both fought intensive, until Rika said, "Time to end this!" The blunette's jaw somewhat hit the floor when she saw Ayane do an amazing combo of kicks and hits, knocking Christie out in just a matter of seconds .

"You lose." The announcer's voice said. Natsuki dropped her controller in her lap and turned to Rika and grabbed her hands.

"H-how did you do that?! You have to teach me how you did that!"

Rika let out a nervous giggle as Momo began to explain to Natsuki what her sister had just done.

"It's a simple combo between Renjin-Roso, Roso-Kyaku and Koku-Hajin-Shu. First you hit Y, Y, right, B, down, B, followed by down X, B and for the finishing blow you hit right, right, Y, B, down, B." Natsuki stared in awe at Momo.

"What? It's really easy!" She let Ayane do the combo, "See?"

Natsuki could only nod which made the siblings giggle. "Don't you ever read the Command List?" Rika asked in a teasing voice.

Again the biker blushed and Momo and Rika started laughing. Natsuki looked away in embarrassment as she got up from the couch. "T-that's enough gaming for today, let's watch that DVD Shizuru bought you two. You guys put away everything and get the DVD. The box should be bright yellow. Understood?"

The girls saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good! I'm gonna get us some snacks and something to drink." And with that Natsuki walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Natsuki had just taken the drinks out of the fridge when Momo yelled, "Auntie Natsuki! The box was supposed to be yellow, right?"

"Yeah! Did you guys find it?"

"Uhm.. Yes, but I don't think it's the right one.." Rika answered.

"Why do you think that?" Natsuki asked while preparing the snacks. "Because it has a picture of two pretty ladies kissing on the front."

'_Oh fuck..'_ The now blushing blunette immediately stopped with what she was doing and rushed to the living. Natsuki quickly grabbed the movie and ran out of the living. The siblings just stood there as they watched Natsuki run away with the DVD box.

Several minutes later Natsuki came back, carrying snacks and drinks and holding another yellow DVD box between her teeth. The biker put all the stuff down and popped the disc in the player.

"Did you find the right one, Auntie Natsuki?" Rika asked, already sitting on the couch.

"Y-yeah, it was on top of the fridge.." Natsuki replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Okidoki! So.. What was the other movie about?" Momo innocently asked while plopping down next to Natsuki.

"Ah! N-nothing!" Natsuki squeaked. The confused siblings looked at Natsuki. "Huh?"

Natsuki blushed. "L-look, I'll tell you when you're older.. For now, let's just forget about it and watch this movie, okay?" Rika and Momo looked at each other and shrugged, "Okay."

As the movie started the siblings snuggled up to Natsuki. The mayo-addict smiled and put an arm around each girl.

* * *

Shizuru closed the door behind her and called out for Natsuki, but nothing other than silence greeted her. "Ara.. Natsuki?"

Still no reply.

The honey brunette poked her head into the kitchen. _'Ara, nobody here.. And surprisingly enough everything is still clean. Oh well..'_

Shizuru walked into the living room and saw that the TV was turned on.

"Natsuki?"

Again Shizuru didn't get an answer, so she walked over to the couch. Shizuru was barely able to bite back a squeal at the sight in front of her. _'They look so adorable! Ara, maybe.. Maybe one day, my Natsuki and I will have children of our own and we'll end up sleeping on the couch like this too..'_ The Kyoto goddess thought, smiling.

On the couch sat a slightly drooling Natsuki with one arm wrapped around Rika who clung to her right side and her other arm draped over Momo who lay with her head on Natsuki's lap. All three of them were in a deep slumber.

Shizuru kissed each one of them on top of their head and turned off the TV. _'I'll let them sleep for now..'_

* * *

And this is the end of chapter 4! (Doy, no shit Sherlock) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this.

A few notes on this chapter:

1. Rika and Momo are the result of Tate's condom mishap (Momo has Tate's interesting haircolor XXD and Rika has Tate's eyes). So in the Mai didn't just have one child, but instead she got an unidentical twin. Rika means 'valued frangrance' and Momo means 'peach' (XXD).

2. The game they played was DAO4 (Dead or Alive 4) for the Xbox 360. I friggin' love Christie and Ayane (they're hot! XD)! Ano.. Oh yeah, the coconut part is something one of my best friends told me, I have yet to experience it myself LOL. Also, I don't know if the combo is as "fatal" as I said in the story, seeing that I just randomly picked 3 moves from Ayane's Command List (They just sounded fun) and like Natsuki I don't really pay attention, I usually just bash buttons in DAO4 -blushes in embarassment- ..Oh yeah! The 'Booyah' thing is a habit of mine, well sort of.. I yell 'Booyah bitch' almost every time I win, K.O. someone, kill the enemy and/or just hit something (even if I wasn't supposed to hit it XD)! Ofcourse I couldn't let Natsuki curse in front of the kids so I just let her say 'Booyah'.

Well I think that was about it..

Next time, 5. Sleeping! (= Something I should be doing right now!)

Please review! Bye-bee!!


	5. Sleeping

**Ginukuemau:** I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**ALEXISSA2:** Ofcourse they need they're own kids! Don't worry, they'll come soon enough ;)  
**MoonShadowz:** True, it was somewhat the only way to keep me calm when I was younger XD Glad you liked it!

I do **NOT** own Mai-HiME!

* * *

I still recall the days when I shared a bed with Mikoto, before she and I became an official couple.. Mikoto would go to sleep in her own bed, but somehow she always managed to end up sleeping on top of me. And that usually go together with one of her small hands on top of one my breasts and squeezing them unconsciously.. I could say that I'm lucky that I wouldn't moan out loud; the people in the dorms next to us never complained about hearing such things. But then again, that could be just because they'd find it too embarrassing to tell us about it.. Which, much to my embarrassment, probably was the case. Anyway.. It would often leave me feeling sexually frustrated in the morning. Which has as result that I had to take an ice cold shower while Mikoto was still waking up.

Yet the thing that surprises me is that despite all this happening, I felt very content and good. I mean, sure, I found it very.. Well.. Uncomfortable waking up, being turned on, but I liked sleeping like this.

I would always assure myself that this wasn't because of Mikoto. After all, I only loved her as a sister, right? It couldn't possibly be her doing, it was just those damned hormones!

But, even if that was the truth.. Then how come that I never feel this way when I'm with Yuuichi? That was the question that kept on tormenting my mind.

I used to share a bed with Tate on Fridays and Saturdays; I couldn't afford getting late in class just because I had sex with someone the night before!

And again that question would pop up.. Why is it that whenever I slept with Yuuichi, even after having sex, that I never feel as content and good as when I sleep in a bed with Mikoto?

Could it be because Mikoto always claimed that she loved me? Of course not! She wouldn't know what love is, she's only a child! And even if it is true.. I love Yuuichi and he loves me too! Not to mention that she's a girl! And so am I! It just wouldn't work out.. Right?

I kept on telling myself that and in the end I neglected her love because of that. I only lied to myself, Mikoto does love me, more than Tate ever could. Mikoto might appear child-like innocent all the time, but she's mature at heart. Something most people could never be, even if they wanted to. And that's why I love her.

And sure, Tate has given me two little angels of girls. But he'll never love them or care for them. Not like Mikoto. Because even though Rika and Momo aren't hers, she cares for them and loves them like they are her own.

* * *

Mai woke up but kept her eyes closed. She sighed peacefully as Mikoto, who lay on top of her, nuzzled her face against her chest. _'I wouldn't want to sleep any other way but this one..'_ The busty redhead thought, smiling as she snaked her arms around the other girl's waist.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's very short but please don't bug me about it.. I'm really dissatisfied with this chapter, I really dislike writing from a character's P.O.V. but it was the only thing I could make up.. Sorry if it wasn't any good -bows head in shame- I hope next chapter will be better..

Next up: 6. Sucking (XXD Who knows, maybe I'll actually make it M-rated worthy)


End file.
